A Lil Bit Mirror in My Joke
by rokka
Summary: Shinya sebenernya suka sama Die tapi Die malah bilang udah punya pacar. Huft!


**A LIL BIT MIRROR IN MY JOKE**

**6/8/2007**

**Title** : **A Lil Bit Mirror In My Joke**  
><strong>Chapter(s) <strong> : one shot  
><strong>Author <strong> : **Rokka Purin Terandou**  
><strong>Genre <strong> : hm, biar gimana juga… komedi! Err… drama?  
><strong>Rating <strong> : 13+

**Band(s)** : **Dir en Grey**  
><strong>Pairing(s) <strong> : Die x Shinya  
><strong>Summary <strong> : Die ngaku punya cewek, Shinya shock berat  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong> : Don't own them…  
><strong>Comments<strong> : crap!

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME  
><strong>

**###**

"Shinya, aku udah punya pacar lho~"

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Shinya shock berat denger kalimat Die barusan. Andai dia nggak punya kontrol diri yang bagus pasti dia udah jejeritan histeris sambil nyakar-nyakar cowok jangkung di depannya. Untung aja dia bisa nahan diri sampe badannya panas dingin keringetan. Dalam hati ia merutuki cewek sialan yang menarik perhatian Die. Kayak apa sih bentuk tu cewek? Emangnya lebih manis dari Shinya? Tapi semarah apapun dalam hatinya yang keluar dari bibir justru ucapan selamat. Beneran bertolak belakang deh!

"Omedetou. I'm happy for you." Ucap Shinya datar dan penuh keboongan.

"Kamu orang pertama yang aku kasitaw lho."

"Oh ya?" _So what?_

"Jangan bilang sapa-sapa dulu ya."

Die tersenyum bahagia. Shinya tersenyum pahit.

Tepat di saat itu tiga orang member Diru yang lain masuk studio. Di depan ada Mr. Leader, Kaoru. Terus ada Toshiya yang menggelendhot di lengan Kaoru. Terakhir ada Kyo yang ngucek-ngucek mata tanda masih ngantuk.

"Dua orang ini, selalu aja mesra-mesraan sebelom latian." canda Totchi.

"Ngiri?" balas Die yang udah nyandang gitar.

Semua, kecuali Shinya, ketawa ngakak. Shinya nunduk dalem-dalem sambil beringsut ke drum setnya. Entah malu ato marah yang jelas mukanya merah banget.

###

Hari masih sore tapi langit udah gelap. Awan mendung menggelayut di atas sana. Perlahan hujan gerimis turun membasahi bumi. Orang-orang segera berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Nggak seperti drummer cantik kita, Shinya malah tetep jalan pelan en nikmati suasana. Tanpa sadar airmata mengalir dari pipinya. Rintik ujan makin deres. Shinya makin lambat melangkah. Ia kemudian melewati zebra cross. Begonya, dia nggak nyadar ada mobil yang meluncur kenceng ke arahnya. Untung mobil itu sempet ngerem. Sedangkan Shinya dengan cueknya ngelanjutin langkah setelah bilang 'gomen'.

"Shin!" teriak pengemudi mobil yang nggak laen en nggak bukan adalah Die!

Shinya nengok bentar lalu nyepetin langkah saat tau kalo orang itu si rambut merah.

"Shin, matte kure!"

Die nepiin mobilnya lalu keluar sambil payungan. "Shin-chan!"

Shinya mencapai halte dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Bagai liat hantu dia sangat takut liat Die yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Shinya gelisah banget dengan kehadiran cowok usil itu. Lututnya gemeteran. Dia sampe perlu merapat ke halte. Shinya meluk tasnya erat seolah itu perlindungan terakhirnya.

"Shin?" Die udah sangat deket dengan Shinya. "Kamu napa? Wajahmu pucet." Die nyentuh lengan Shinya. "Ya ampun, kamu basah kuyup. Ayo pulang bareng aku. Kamu mikir apa sih? Udah tau ujan, malah nekat jalan. Tar kalo masuk angin gimana?"

Cepet-cepet Die melepas jaketnya buat dipakein ke tubuh Shinya. Die menggandeng tangan Shinya terus mereka berdua balik ke mobil. Selama perjalanan pulang mereka berdua cuma diem-dieman.

###

"Hachih!"

Shinya terserang flu akibat ujan-ujanan tadi sore. Setelah makan en minum obat dia berbaring di ranjang. Berusaha nenangin hatinya. Pikiran tentang Die yang mendadak mengaku udah punya cewek dan reaksinya yang berlebihan di halte tadi membuatnya gelisah.

'Emang napa kalo Die bahagia ma orang laen?' tanya Shinya pada diri sendiri.

Di saat seperti itu Die mendadak masuk kamarnya. Shinya langsung pura-pura tidur.

"Shin-chan~" Die duduk di sisi Shinya. "Ayolah, aku masih denger kamu bersin barusan."

Shinya membuka matanya. "Nani?"

"Nggak, cuma mo nanya aja." kata Die (agak) serius. "Tadi napa kamu parno gitu di halte? Mang aku nakutin?"

Shinya menggeleng.

"Terus apa dunk?" desak Die. "Apa karena q bilang aku udah punya pacar kamu jadi aneh gitu?"

Deg! Ketauan! Shinya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke balik selimut.

"Oke." Die nyerah. "Hm, mo liat pacarku nggak?" tawar Die.

Di satu sisi Shinya nggak mau banget tapi di sisi laen rasa penasaran Shinya terlalu besar sampe nyebabin kepalanya mengangguk.

"Nih!" Die ngacungin cermin ke wajah Shinya. "Cantik kan?"

Mau nggak mau Shinya ketawa. Kena deh dia dikerjain!

**~owari~**

Die : Dats all? No kiss? Not even hug?

Shinya : After all what you did? Don't even think bout it!

Die : _Ugh, dia balik dingin lagi…_


End file.
